chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: CzechBest
Czech 7.4.2008 by KAMA // CHDK language file for AllBest version // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes // CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "Hlavní menu" 2 "Nastavení pro formát RAW ->" 3 "Nastavení parametrů OSD ->" 4 "Nastavení histogramu ->" 5 "Nastavení zebry ->" 6 "Nastavení skriptů ->" 7 "Nastavení zobrazení ->" 8 "Různé ->" 9 "Debugger (ladění programu) ->" 10 "Obnovit výchozí nastavení..." 11 "Uložit nastavení..." 12 "<- Zpět" 13 "RAW" 14 "Ukládat ve formátu RAW" 15 "Sloučit dlouhodob. expozici" 16 "Pouze první RAW v sérii snímků" 17 "RAW soubor v adresáři s JPEG" 18 "Prefix RAW souboru " 19 "Přípona RAW souboru" 20 "OSD" 21 "Zobrazit OSD" 22 "Zobrazit stav" 23 "Zobrazit nastavení objektivu" 24 "Zoom" 25 "Zobrazit DOF kalkulátor" 26 "Zobrazit hodiny" 27 "Nastavit rozmístění prvků na OSD" 28 "Baterie ->" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Zobrazit živý histogram" 31 "Struktura histogramu" 32 "Režim histogramu" 33 "Ukázat v histogramu pře/pod EXP" 34 "Ignorovat hraniční špičky" 35 "Automatická velikost" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Vykreslovat zebru" 38 "Mód zebry" 39 "Práh podexponování" 40 "Práh přeexponování" 41 "Obnovit výchozí zobrazení" 42 "Obnovit OSD" 43 "Kreslit přes zebru" 44 "Skripty" 45 "Otevřít skript ze souboru..." 46 "Spoždění zahájení skriptu (.1s)" 47 "Aktuální skript" 48 "Parametry skriptu" 49 "Nastavení zobrazení" 50 "Jazyk..." 51 "Kód. stránka" 52 "RBF font menu..." 53 "Barvy" 54 "OSD - text" 55 "OSD - pozadí" 56 "Histogram" 57 "Histogram - pozadí" 58 "Histogram - okraj" 59 "Histogram - EXP značky" 60 "Zebra - podexponování" 61 "Zebra - přeexponování" 62 "Ikona baterie" 63 "Menu - text" 64 "Menu - pozadí" 65 "Prohlížeč textů - text" 66 "Prohlížeč textů - pozadí" 67 "Různé" 68 "Prohlížeč souborů" 69 "Kalendář" 70 "Prohlížeč textů ->" 71 "Hry ->" 72 "Baterka" 73 "Ukázat splash po zavedení" 74 "Používat zoom tlačítka pro MF" 75 "Tlačítko módu" 76 "Vykreslení palety" 77 "Informace o programu" 78 "Informace o paměti" 79 "Debug" 80 "Ukázat PropCases" 81 "Stránka PropCase" 82 "Ukázat ladící hodnoty" 83 "Prohlížení paměti" 84 "Výpis RAM při ALT +/- stisku" 85 "Vytvořit bootovací kartu..." 86 "Baterie a místo na kartě" 87 "Napětí MAX (mV)" 88 "Napětí MIN (mV)" 89 "Krokovat po 25" 90 "Zobrazovat procenta" 91 "Zobrazovat napětí" 92 "Zobrazovat ikonu" 93 "Prohlížeč textů" 94 "Otevřít nový soubor..." 95 "Otevřít naposledy otevřený" 96 "Vybrat RBF font" 97 "Kódová stránka" 98 "Zalamovat slova" 99 "Povolit aut. posouvání" 100 "Prodleva aut. posouvání (s)" 101 "Hry" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Výchozí nastavení ***" 105 "Opravdu vrátit nastavení na výchozí hodnoty?" 106 "*** Informace o programu ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDatum: %s\nČas: %s\nPřístr: %s\nFW Ver: %s" 108 "*** Informace o paměti ***" 109 "Volná paměť: %d bytů" 110 "*** Informace ***" 111 "Prosím přepněte přístroj\ndo PLAY módu\na zkuste to znovu. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Prohlížeč souborů" 113 "Výběr souboru skriptu" 114 "Výběr textového souboru" 115 "Výběr RBF-font souboru" 116 "Výběr souboru jazyka" // for calendar 117 "Leden" 118 "Únor" 119 "Březen" 120 "Duben" 121 "Květen" 122 "Červen" 123 "Červenec" 124 "Srpen" 125 "Září" 126 "Říjen" 127 "Listopad" 128 "Prosinec" 129 " Po" 130 " Ut" 131 " St" 132 " Čt" 133 " Pá" 134 " So" 135 " Ne" 136 "Dnes:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Ano" 139 "Ne" 140 "Zrušit" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histogram" 142 "DOF kalk." 143 "RAW/SCR/EXP" 144 "Soubor hodnot" 145 "Ikona baterie" 146 "Text baterie" 147 "Hodiny" // palette 148 " Stiskni SET pro vykreslení barvy " 149 " Stiskni MENU pro ukončení " 150 "Barva" 151 "%s pro výběr barvy" // reversi 152 "*** Výsledek hry ***" 153 "Vyhrál jsi! :)" 154 "Prohrál jsi! :(" 155 "Remíza! :/" 156 "*** Chybný tah ***" 157 "Sem nelze táhnout!" 158 "Toto pole není prázdné!" 159 "Na tahu: Ty " 160 "Na tahu: Počítač" 161 " KONEC " 162 " Bílá Černá " 163 "*** O hře ***" // sokoban 164 "Obtížnost" 165 " Tahy" 166 "*** K O N E C ***" 167 "Skvěle!\n zvládl jsi to! " // console 168 "*** SPUŠTĚN ***" 169 "*** PŘERUŠEN ***" 170 "*** UKONČEN ***" // file browser 171 "*** Vymazat adresář ***" 172 "Opravdu smazat\nVŠECHNY soubory \nz vybraného adresáře?" 173 "*** Vymazat soubor ***" 174 "OPRAVDU vymazat\nvybraný soubor?" // benchmark 175 "Výkonostní testy" 176 "Výpočet..." 177 "Testování -> stiskněte set pro zahájení" 178 "Obrazovka" 179 "Zápis :" 180 "Čtení :" 181 "Paměť" 182 "Flash-karta" 183 "Zápis (RAW) :" 184 "Zápis (Mem) :" 185 "Zápis (64k) :" 186 "Čtení (64k) :" 187 "Zakázat vypnutí LCD" 188 "Vyjmout" 189 "Kopírovat" 190 "Vložit" 191 "Smazat" 192 "Inverze výběru" 193 "*** Vyjmutí souborů ***" 194 "Opravdu vyjmout\n%d vybraných souborů\nz %s/?" 195 "*** Kopírování souborů ***" 196 "Opravdu kopírovat\n%d vybraných souborů\nz %s/?" 197 "*** Mazání souborů ***" 198 "Opravdu vymazat\n%d vybraných souborů?" 199 "Moment prosím..." 200 "Zobrazovat mřížku" 201 "Otevřít mřížku ze souburu..." 202 "Mřížka" 203 "Nastavení mřížky ->" 204 "Výběr souboru s mřížkou" 205 "Aktuální mřížka" 206 "Redukce šumu" 207 "Potlačit barvy mřížky" 208 "Barva čar" 209 "Barva výplně" 210 "DOF kalkulátor" 211 "DOF kalkulátor->" 212 "Canon subj.vzd. jako před. rov. ostr." 213 "Použít EXIF subj. vzdál. (PC65)" 214 "Zobr. subj. vzdál. ve smíš." 215 "Zobr. přední rov. ostr. ve smíš." 216 "Zobr. zadní rov. ostr. ve smíš." 217 "Zobr. hyperfok. vzdál. ve smíš." 218 "Zobr. hloubku ostrosti ve smíš." 219 "Smíšené hodnoty" 220 "Smíšené hodnoty->" 221 "Zobr. v módu náhledu" 222 "Zobrazit zoom" 223 "Zobrazit 'skutečná' clona" 224 "Zobrazit 'skutečné' ISO" 225 "Zobrazit 'Market' ISO" 226 " Zobr. ISO jen při nast. autom. ISO" 227 "Zobr. nast. expozice Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "Zobr. naměřené Ev (Bv+Sv)" 229 "Zobr. nastav. Bv (hod. jasu)" 230 "Zobrazit naměřené Bv" 231 "Zobr. hodn. přeexp. (ne blesk!)" 232 "Zobr. jas scény" 233 "Nastavení videa" 234 "Nastavení videa->" 235 "Video mód" 236 "Datový tok videa" 237 "Kvalita videa" 238 "Rozšířené možnosti" 239 "Rozšířené možnosti->" 240 "Překrytí rychlosti závěrky" 241 " koeficient" 242 "Překrytí hodnoty clony" 243 "Překrytí hodnoty ISO" 244 " koeficient" 245 "Překrytí subjekt. vzdál." 246 " koeficient (mm)" 247 "Brack. v souvis. režimu" 248 "Bracketing v souvisl. režimu->" 249 "Hodnota TV Bracketingu" 250 "Hodnota AV Bracketingu" 251 "Hodnota ISO Bracketingu" 252 " koeficient" 253 "Subj. rozestup Bracketu(MF)" 254 " koeficient (mm)" 255 "Typ Bracketingu" 256 "Autostart" 257 "Povolit dálk. ovládání (USB)" 258 "Řízení expozice (bez blesku)" 259 "Řízení expozice (bez blesku)->" 260 "Přepočítat expozici" 261 "TV expozice - přepoč. poř." 262 "AV expozice - přepoč. poř." 263 "ISO expozice - přepoč. poř." 264 "Vymazat hodn. překr. při spušť." 265 "Zobr, hodn. 'Canon' přeexp." 266 "Přepracování RAW" 267 "Prosím přepněte fotoaparát\ndo režimu focení a zhotovte\njednu fotografii." 268 "Výběr RAW souboru" 269 "RAW suma" 270 "RAW průměr" 271 "Nedostatek místa na kartě:\n%dM požadováno, %dM k dispozici." 272 "Zobrazovat OSD v módu náhledu" 273 "Zobrazovat Parameter Data 274 "Subj. vzdál od čoček" 275 "Vymazaz hodn. bracketu při spušť." 276 "Vytvořit kartu se dvěma oddíly" 277 "Přepnout oddíly" 278 "Tímto se ZNIČÍ VŠECHNA DATA\nna kartě. Pokračovat?" 279 "Tato karta má pouze jeden oddíl" 280 "Chyba" 281 "Varování" 282 "Informace" 283 "RGB zebra (pouze přeexp.)" 284 "Stav ND filtru" 285 "Zobr. mřížku v histogramu" 286 "OSD varování" 287 "OSD pozadí varování" 288 "Barva ikony zbýv. místa" 289 "Zobr. ikonu místa na kartě" 290 "Zbývající místo" 291 "Zobr. místo na kartě v proc." 292 "Zobr. místo na kartě v MB" 293 "Filespace Text" 294 " Zobr. počet zbývajících RAW" 295 "Zbývající pro RAW" 296 "Zobrazit stav RAW" 297 "Zobraz. hodnot při videu" 298 " Druh koef. překr. závěrky" 299 "Uživ. menu aktivní" 300 "Uživatelské menu" 301 " " 302 " Adapter Lens Scale, 100=1x" 303 "Zobrazení indikát. místa" 304 " Velikost na display" 305 " Šířka/Výška" 306 " Prah. limit v %" 307 " Prah. limit v MB" 308 "Jednotka varování" 309 " Prahov. limity varování" 310 "Povolit optický ZOOM" 311 "Hodiny->" 312 "Nastavení hodin" 313 "Formát hodin" 314 "Barva pozadí zbývajícího místa" 315 "Indikace 12h času " 316 "Zobr. při polovič. namáčk." 317 "Nastavení zobrazení RAW" 318 "RAW->" 319 "Nastavení zobr. místa na kartě" 320 "Místo na kartě->" 321 "Uživatelské Auto ISO" 322 "Uživatelské Auto ISO->" 323 "Povolit uživ. Auto ISO" 324 "Min. rychlost závěrky" 325 "Uživ. koefic. (1/FL/koef.)" 326 "IS koeficient (Tv*koef.)" 327 "Max ISO HI (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)"